The present invention relates generally to the assembly of crankcases in the manufacture of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to the finishing of crankcase halves on their mating surfaces and main bearing half bores.
Presently, in the manufacture of many small engines, crankcases are assembled by finishing the crankcase halves on their mating surfaces and bolting the halves together so that the main bearing bores may then be machined. Once the bearing bores are machined, the halves fit together as a matched set and must remain together throughout the manufacturing process. In other words, the crankcase half of one set will not fit together with the crankcase half of another set. After the main bearing bores are machined, the matched halves are disassembled and cleaned, and the internal components of the engine are installed. Once the engine components are installed, the mating halves are reassembled at final assembly.
In manufacturing engines, the various engine components are often machined in areas some distance from the final assembly point, requiring, in some instances, that the crankcase be transported to the various facilities. A problem arises in that it is possible for crankcase halves to become damaged, separated or lost from their mates in handling or transit, thus rendering both crankcase halves unusable.
It is desired to provide a more efficient method of manufacturing engines.